


暑假里

by sanqi_mir



Category: HarryPotter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqi_mir/pseuds/sanqi_mir
Summary: 西里斯的母亲去世了，他的父亲在暑假时和另一个奇怪的男人在一起。伪小妈文学注意
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	暑假里

我收到父亲的来信时正在进行星期一的魁地奇训练，斯威夫特很潇洒地陪我在空中飞行，在我降落时落到我的肩上。他是只帅气又坏脾气的灰鹰，我很高兴他喜欢我。

父亲在信里告诉我沃尔布加女士与人争执跌破了头，现在成了一幅彻头彻尾的画像，还叫我和雷尔明天回家。我的母亲死了对我来说或许是个不错的消息。第二天我和雷古勒斯被克利切接回家，令我怨恨又惧怕的人现在躺在纯黑的棺木里。我本该在葬礼发疯一样大笑才与叛逆的名声相配，可是凝望她苍白破碎的脸，我却只能想起她从前哄我乖乖睡觉的样子。

他们说背叛布莱克的不肖子哭的最伤心。

暑假回家时我见到了这个男人。他不算高，头发显得又黑又油，长着一个鸟喙样的大鼻子，眼睛黑的像英吉利海峡里乌贼的墨汁。他和父亲并肩站在站台上等待我和雷古勒斯。父亲见了我们难得露出一点笑意，他快乐地招呼我们，向我们介绍他身边的西弗勒斯斯内普先生。我不知道他们是什么时候认识的，为什么一副父母的样子等着我和雷古勒斯。我的小弟弟好像很崇拜这个陌生的男人，矜持的同他握手，露出优雅的微笑。真是布莱克家的好孩子。他快速地撇了我一眼，冷淡地笑笑，转过头不再理睬我。我本该为这恼火，可是我竟不知不觉露出一丝笑意。

暑假枯燥无味。父亲以为我改过自新，不再拘束我，留下一大堆泛着腐败气息的羊皮纸书，他大概永远不会放弃培养出色的冷血木偶。我看着他的灰眼睛竟然说不出拒绝的话，只好每天胡乱地翻看以供消遣。但正因为这件事我才能细细观察暂时占有沃尔布加位置的男人。

必须承认，我对他的兴趣已经超出了界限。学校里的漂亮男孩女孩失去了吸引力，现在我只想探究父亲的新爱人。

他很年轻，比我长不了几岁，皮肤苍白，几乎可以看到蓝色的血管。尽管他并不英俊，甚至称得上是强差人意，我却觉得他有一种别样的美丽。也许父亲也是这样认为的。除了样貌和姓氏，我对他一无所知。

他总是穿着漆黑的长袍，哪怕是在家里。长袍里面衬着白色的衬衫，在领口和袖口露出一点白边。一排扣子从腰部往上严严实实包住脖颈，袖口的扣子也紧紧裹着手腕，只留下半张手掌在外面。无论他从前是做什么的，现在都不需要再工作了，布莱克家的财产足够买下霍格沃茨的黑湖。沃尔布加什么也不需要做，她唯一的工作就是让家里的一切都顺她心意。

父亲和他的关系古怪而亲切。我不知道他如何与西弗勒斯认识，只能从他低沉的嗓音中不小心漏出的一点口音判断这位奇怪的先生来自北方。他是混血的斯莱特林，显然的。他们睡在一间屋子，却从不在我和雷古勒斯面前有亲热的举动，仿佛他是我父母婚姻的插足者。也许父亲带他回家只是一时新鲜，就算他们之间存在爱情，西弗勒斯的名字也不会出现在家族的挂毯上。我傲慢的父亲首先是一个布莱克，然后才是情人和父亲。可怜的西弗勒斯。

我的西弗勒斯仿佛一个隐居在格里莫广场12号的隐士。他不社交也不请别人来家里做客，甚至猫头鹰也很少为他送信。这正合我意。父亲白天去魔法部工作，而他每天都躲在二楼的魔药间或是图书室进行魔药学研究。雷古勒斯喜欢故作不经意地为他提供书籍和帮助，这个小滑头。我为他和我一样对西弗勒斯感兴趣恼怒却毫无办法。

西弗勒斯酿造魔药的样子很好看。他的手精致细长，银质小刀在他的手中好像温顺的羊羔。混着苦涩气味的蒸汽将他的面容模糊，只留给我漆黑纤长的背影。我缠着他熬福灵剂给我，指导我的魔药学，或是主动提出把龙神经处理好。我状似不经意的轻轻擦过他苍白的手指，他的手心冰凉黏腻，像一条滑溜溜的蛇。我为我的新发现窃喜。他知道我故意缠着他，但他从不斥责我走开，只是微微地皱起眉，我爱死他因为我眉头皱起的样子。  
久而久之他也乐得有一个好使唤的助手，他驱使我为他记录数据或是做些别的什么。总之，我们两个人都很满意。

半个月过去我逐渐可以真正称呼他的教名而不是偷偷在心里叫他西弗勒斯。他紧绷的嘴角有时也会为我的风趣和愚蠢勾起，柔软地像一只黑色的猫咪。雷古勒斯终于不再干扰我和西弗勒斯，每天和克利切躲在厨房不知道做些什么——管他呢，那个小混蛋。在西弗勒斯的指导下我的魔药学有了长足的进步，但是他劝我不要进斯拉格霍恩的提高班——他轻蔑地指出他的院长是只爱炫耀的肥鸡，我很高兴在这件事上和他达成一致。“我可以教给你更多。”他一边蒸馏紫荆根溶液一边对我说。  
西弗勒斯在研究简化狼毒药剂酿造步骤的课题，我知道这很难，他倒是一副胸有成竹的样子，只等最后的结果出炉。两天后，他招来斯威夫特将样品寄给魔法部的魔药研究司。我对他说这会是了不起的进步，他只是笑笑便不再出声。可是我知道他很高兴。

五天后一只戴着魔法部徽章的猫头鹰于早餐时分造访我们的餐桌。它直直地飞向西弗勒斯，在他手边轻轻放下信件，乖巧地等在一旁。西弗勒斯拆开信封，一枚梅林爵士团三级勋章掉了出来。我看到西弗勒斯脸上出现淡淡的笑意，和我费尽心思让他露出的笑容完全不同。他志得意满地像吃饱鱼的大猫，意犹未尽地舔舐锋利的爪子。父亲从他手中接过信来也露出微笑，他甚至倾身过去亲吻西弗勒斯的嘴唇。随后他骄傲地宣布西弗勒斯靠改良狼毒药剂的制备获得了三级勋章，并且立刻向魔法部请假要为西弗勒斯挑选一套合适的袍子参加三天后的宴会。

我只记住西弗勒斯穿戴整齐后走出房间的模样。他有些油腻的黑发安静地贴在脸颊旁边，衬得他气质出众。绣着暗纹的黑色长袍拖在地上显得庄重又高贵。连他的大鼻子也顺眼许多。我只恨没有资格出席宴会，眼见他意气风发的模样。父亲自然是与西弗勒斯错开出行，我不知道西弗勒斯爱他哪一点。  
他们两个很晚才回到家里，雷古勒斯早就睡下，只有我一个人在黑暗的房间里强撑着等他们两个。他们回来时毫无声息，我等到不耐烦偷溜出来看时才发现他们卧室的门早就锁上，里面安静地像霍格沃茨的地窖。我急匆匆地叫克利切解开静音咒又轰它走开，威胁他不能透露任何事，哪怕雷古勒斯问起来也一样。

我小心地把耳朵贴近门板，在隆隆的心跳声中我听到西弗勒斯低沉的，压抑的喘息声。  
我忘记是怎么回到自己房间的，只记得西弗勒斯的喘息声一直缠绕在耳边，脑海里全是他躺在我的身下，抱紧我的脖颈，沉浸在快感中的美丽模样。我想拥有他。  
第二天西弗勒斯没有出现餐桌上。

那天下午他才从房间走出，一副无事发生的样子。他依旧穿着黑色的袍子，看到我微微笑了一下。如果我没有看到他紧绷的双腿就更好了。

两周后传来了阿尔弗雷德叔叔去世的消息。他终于还是病死了，我只在放假不久的时候偷偷看望过他。他下葬那天下着大雨，沉闷的雷声打在我的头顶，雷古拉斯拉拉我的袍角，我没有动。阿尔弗雷德叔叔如约将财产继承权交给我，我当然开心不起来。同时那个出现已久的念头再次盘绕在我的脑海里，可我远不像当初那样果断。我不愿离开西弗勒斯，更何况沃尔布加女士现在只是一个被施了静音咒的画像，已经轮不到她指手画脚。  
这些思绪太多太乱叫我难以抉择。无意识的，我来到图书室请西弗勒斯为我熬一锅镇定剂。我知道他在这儿。

我不知道那是有意为之或是机缘巧合。我再次撞到他和西弗勒斯的交媾。我的西弗勒斯被压在书桌和父亲的身体之间，双手被魔法绑在一起。他苍白的脖颈向后拉长露出脆弱的喉结，含糊不清地低低喘着，身上带着浅浅的粉色，神情痛苦又快乐。我被剥夺了视觉和听力，只留下最后的声音和画面在我的脑海里不断播放。

第二天我闯进闷热的魔药间，空气带着朽木的味道。西弗勒斯正脱去他黑色的长袍，露出一半苍白的衬衫。他还没来得及向我打声招呼便被我一把按到门后。半边袍子松松地挂在他的臂弯。他疑惑地抬头看我一眼，问话还没说出口就被我的嘴唇堵在喉间。  
他锋利的薄唇被我重重地吻着，我第一次尝到他的味道。我沉醉在薄荷的香气中，直到他狠狠地咬了一口。我只好松开他的嘴唇，看见他苍白的面容逐渐染上迷醉的粉红 。他狠狠地瞪着我，想要把我推到一边去。可惜他有心无力，只是将手掌抵在我的胸口。

我管不了许多，扯开他的领结，他的扣子，他的腰带，让他美妙的胴体为我展开。  
他的腰很窄，身体显现出病态的白。瘦弱的胸脯布满了青红的吻痕与牙印，背上甚至还有一些鞭打的痕迹。我本该怒火冲天地把那个男人的留下的印记统统毁掉。可是看着脆弱的西弗勒斯，我只有擦过他的脖颈将他抱起，轻轻放到他平时在魔药间小憩的窄床。他试着挣扎可惜全无意义。

我着迷地亲吻他的下巴，他的喉结，他颈间的一小块凹起，他灵巧的手指。他带着艾草气息的身体如此迷人。我向下舔舐他浅粉的乳头，轻触他身上斑驳的欢爱后的痕迹。我有些后悔刚才太过冲动只好愧疚地看他。那些青红的印记像在控诉我的残忍。我和父亲没什么两样。我试着开口，他却用手指堵住我的嘴唇。“你和你父亲不一样。”他仿佛看出我心中所想，或许他真的会摄神取念也不一定。接着他发出一声叹息，像是同意了我与他之间的下流勾当。我向他略微分开的腿间看去，他的阴茎早就抬起头，红肿的穴口甚至还没完全闭合。那显然也是我的父亲做的好事。

我苦恼地皱起眉头，不知该如何对待他。可是我定要与那个男人不同，我要给西弗勒斯最好最温柔的。手上蘸了油膏，我轻轻插入西弗勒斯的穴口，他很乖的接纳我，软肉热情地绞住贴紧，我忍不住再去亲吻他的脸颊。接着是第二根，第三根…顺利地不像话。我又愤怒又愧疚，只好亲亲他的眼角。他的眼中闪着奇怪的光，手轻轻浮在我的脸旁。我的眼睛里有什么吗？我一下子呆愣又困惑。他察觉我的异样，轻轻笑了，“继续吧。”他有些哑的嗓音拂过我的脊柱。

我赶快把衣服脱下来，将我的勃起抵在他有些超负荷的穴口。龟头很轻松就挤了进去，舒服的感觉让我长舒一口气。我缓缓地向里推进，他的肠壁自觉地缠绕我，我控制不住地往前冲。我不是第一次做这种事，学校里我有过不少伴侣。但是西弗勒斯不一样。在他面前我想不出什么技巧和花样，只会让本能支配自己。

我好不容易全部挤进去的时候，他发出满足的谓叹。我让我的西弗勒斯很舒服，我的脑子里不由自主地浮现出这样幼稚的话语。可是事实的确如此。我无意识地晃动腰肢，沉醉于西弗勒斯美妙的肉体，过了好一会儿我才意识到他的双腿早就紧紧围绕着我，他把我锁在他的双腿间。霍格沃茨流传着这种姿势意味承认和信任的蠢话。无论是真是假，我都失去了理智。  
我毫无章法地乱顶，只想填满我的西弗勒斯。他温暖湿润的穴道像章鱼一样把我缠得紧紧的，我的阴茎划过肠壁上的一块凸起，他的潮红的脸颊，他发出的不可抑制的呻吟和叹息好像魔鬼网缠绕在我身上，而我只能越陷越深。我持续地向那块凸起撞去，西弗勒斯的呻吟再也忍不住了，喘息也更粗重。他艰难地睁开眼睛伸出双臂想要抱住我的脖颈。

我的脑子变成了熬制生死水的坩埚，我尽力进入的更深，我快要到了。我的身形逐渐向下倒去，倒在我的西弗勒斯怀里。我的粗重不经意地碾过他的肠壁，我看到他的身体陷入不可控的颤抖，他的双腿将我绞得更紧，更深。他的肠壁吸住我，挽留我，邀请我。我只觉得眼前一道白光一闪而过，我射在他的体内，倒进他的怀里。

我压在他的身上，他的身体还会因为高潮不时地颤抖。躺在这具温柔的身体上，我的理智慢慢回笼。过不了几天我就要彻底离开布莱克家，父亲大概会烧掉我的头像，我大概再也见不到西弗勒斯。暑假里的场景一幕幕浮现，我忍不住眼里的泪水和喉咙里的呜咽。西弗勒斯围绕我的双臂稍稍松开，他的手轻轻摩挲我乱糟糟的头发。我不知道他为什么要这样做。  
“说真的，我喜欢你，西弗勒斯。”我不知道为什么我会说出这样的话，我想停止可是我的嘴巴好像没有停下来的打算，“我…开学之后我会给家里写信……我…我不会再回来了……”我的眼泪又涌了出来，“我……西弗勒斯……再见……”我什么也顾不得，只能在他的怀里大哭，好像刚才顶弄他，叫他喘息着高潮的人不是我。他捧住我的脸亲吻我湿漉漉的脸庞和嘴唇，好像我们是离别的爱人。  
他捡起四下散落的衣物穿戴整齐，又变回了之前的西弗勒斯。刚才的一切如同一场没有结局的梦。

我回到学校没几天就给家里寄了离开家族的信件。第二天早餐时分，我在格兰芬多的长桌上收到来自父亲的吼叫信，《预言家日报》头版刊登着“小天狼星 布莱克被逐出家门”的新闻，配合着烧焦的我的家族挂毯的图片。

我想我可以把有关布莱克的一切抛之脑后，却无法忘记魔药间的坩埚们和它们的主人。


End file.
